


Collared Shadow

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Collared Shadow [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: drabble123, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: He enjoyed his shadow pet more than he should.





	Collared Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on July 8, 2012.

Saix tilted his head, eyeing the dark shadow that was currently warming his feet, curled comfortably on the floor. The likeness of the boy hero was disgustingly accurate, considering that he had been apart of him at one time. The berserker nudged the heartless with his boot, snorting at as he rolled over onto his back.

A chuckle rose up, the tinkling of the collar along the shadow’s throat making him immensely happy. Though the Superior did not know, nor did he wish him to know, Saix had taken the boy hero’s other self. It was an effective way of making a pet to entertain him.

“Nn?” the shadow exhaled, blinking his vibrant golden eyes open, staring up at him from the floor.

“Come here,” Saix mumbled, licking his lips as he rested his chin on the back of his hand.

The shadow groused, but crawled to his feet and stood there before him, narrowing a dull look on him. Saix rolled his eyes and flicked his finger for him to come closer and when the shadow failed to do so, the berserker reached out and grabbed a hold of the dangling chain.

“You will obey me,” he rumbled low on a growl, “Now come here.”

Saix yanked on the chain that was linked to the shiny collar at Anti-Sora’s neck. The shadow squeaked and consented, crawling into Saix’s lap obediently, but stiff none the less. The berserker closed his eyes, resting his hand atop the shadow’s head, running his gloved fingers through the black hair, “My pet,” he purred, enjoying the closeness of the shadow, idly playing with the links of the chain.

If Xemnas were to find out what he had hidden away in his private chambers, he knew the Superior would be mad, but he rightly didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #20 - Writer's Choice


End file.
